Kiiro Hikagami
Summary Kiiro Hikagami is an agent of the Mitsurugi Agency who hired the Immortal Breakers, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and Relius Clover, to track down and kill Clavis Alucard. In reality, she is Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Es No. 07. Kiiro is somewhat odd, baring typical traits of the anime archetype yandere. She seems to be completely infatuated with Naoto, yet given her cold tone and look towards Raquel and her crazed smirk at Spinner Superior, it can be assumed that she is not fully mentally stable. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Kiiro Hikagami, Mosaic Origin: Bloodedge Experience Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Es No.7, Agent of Mitsurugi Agency Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Can create swords as means to attack), Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Body Control (Has precise control of her body down to the heartbeat), Flight, Teleportation (Appeared in a battlefield against Spinner in a flash), Power Nullification (As an Anti-Observer Armament, it can nullify phenomena intervention), Death Manipulation (Anti-Observer Armament has Immortal Breaker effect, killing anyone instantly upon hit), Durability Negation (Has ability to cut through everything), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; magic's regeneration negating factor is also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Possible Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3) and Regeneration (High-Mid; Stitched up herself after she and her sisters are dismembered by Spinner) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can stand against Clavis without any problems), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Can resist seithr which can do these as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Information Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Transmutation, Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Murakumo Unit like her doesn't have a soul) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Should be able to fight against base Spinner and threatened to dismember Raquel). Able to ignore conventional durability with her Drive. Speed: At least FTL (Cut through Corrupted Spinner before he could react) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Cut through Spinner's darkness) Durability: Large Planet level. Regeneration and Immortality make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown. Barely fought during Bloodedge Experience. Range: At least tens of meters. Standard Equipment: Murakumo Unit Intelligence: Above Average. Is a capable agent and manipulative to an extent. Weaknesses: Is mentally unstable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works